


Peeping Tom Techie

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Co-Writes with Hemlock Inyx [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, My old writing makes me cringe, Voyeurism, background pairing: 1x4, side pairing: 5x3, which would've headed for 2x3x5 but we never wrote the third part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Sequel to 'I'll Never Ask Again'.  Some necessary discussion in the wake of the schoolgirl fantasy, and a little more excitement than planned getting out of the building.





	Peeping Tom Techie

**Author's Note:**

> 2x5. Co-written with Hemlock Inyx.  
> =====  
> Started: 7/22/02  
> Drafted: 11/4/02

"Wufei."

"'Fei?"

"Hey, Wufei, Babe--you alive there?"

The individual in question stirred at last, emitting a soft groan as he rolled onto his back, stocking-clad legs dangling over the edge of the desk, arms flung limply out to either side.

"Yes, Duo, I am still alive." His eyes opened and his mouth curved into a smile. "Barely."

"Good." Duo straightened up from leaning over the other boy and sank back into his chair again. "Ya had me worried for a sec."

Wufei sat up slowly, just in time to see Duo tucking himself back into his slacks and zipping up carefully.

"Consider it a compliment to your sexual prowess," he offered, raising one hand and shakily pushing the soft fall of his hair away from his face. It fell back an instant later; he left it, both hands bracing on the front edge of the desk as he leaned slightly forward. "I very nearly passed out."

Duo's eyes widened. "That good, huh?" He smirked and shook his head. "And here I thought you'd be fighting me all the way on this."

"As did I," Wufei murmured.

Duo looked up, confusion creasing his brow. "But...you seemed alright with it just now..."

Wufei flashed another smile. "It was seeing you that changed my opinion," he admitted. "I *was* quite unhappy with the entire arrangement. There were only two things on my mind while coming here: How I would exact my revenge, and why you had asked this of me in the first place." He paused and met Duo's gaze, inviting an answer.

The braided youth colored very slightly but held the eye contact as he said, "I wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

Wufei's expression turned slightly incredulous. "I beg your pardon?"

Duo winced. "Okay, yeah, I've got sort of a fetish, I guess--and I thought it'd be fun and you'd look sexy." He sighed and slipped off the glasses he'd donned for his part, tucking them into an inner breast pocket of his suit. "More than that, though...I like pushing boundaries, Wu. And...and I wanted to see how far you're willing to go for me..."

"I *love* you, Duo. Heart, mind, body, soul...you doubt my sincerity?"

"No, no no, 'Fei. But...the idea that somebody cares *that* much, about *me*? It's kinda foreign, still; and...I sorta feel like I gotta keep proving it to myself, y'know?" He glanced back up to his lover's face. "I'm sorry for putting you through that, Wufei, when I know you really didn't want to do it. But thank you."

Wufei smiled. "Yes, well, given that it turned out to be far more pleasurable than I had anticipated, I suppose I can forgive you." His expression grew serious again; when he spoke, his voice was soft. "I take it you realize, now, that I will do anything you ask?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah." He blew out a deep breath. "Yes, yes I do. And now...well, I wanna return the favor."

"Oh?"

"I dragged you into my little fantasy and embarrassed the heck outta you; it's only fair that I agree to one of yours."

"Well now." Wufei's expression turned decidedly wicked. "Give me time to come up with something suitably retaliatory and we can arrange that." 

Duo swallowed, his throat suddenly rather dry as Wufei's onyx eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't sure he *liked* that evil glint in his lover's gaze...

"Still miffed, huh?"

Wufei's smirk grew wider. "You asked that I wear *this*--" he gestured at his costume "--in *very* public settings; there is a certain amount of humiliation inherent in complying. Yes, I still intend payback. Though I shall bear in mind that in the end, I found your fantasy quite...appealing." He smiled reassuringly.

Somehow Duo didn't feel a whole lot better.

Wufei sighed, looking down at himself; his brow creased into a slight frown as he noticed the stain on the front of his skirt. "I fear I have sullied Winner's sister's uniform." He shrugged. "Ah well. I was debating whether I ought to keep it, anyway."

Duo's eyes widened. "Really?"

Wufei smiled coyly. "Really."

Duo's mouth curved into a smirk. "I'm *so* glad to hear it." He swiveled his chair abruptly and pulled a duffel from behind the pot of a large silk Ficus tree. "Can I offer you a change of clothes for the trip home?"

"Gods, *yes*," Wufei exclaimed, making a grab for the bag; Duo dropped it at his feet instead.

"Aw, 'Fei, I thought you said you *liked* it!" he grinned, teasing.

"That does *not* mean I wish to wear it in public again," Wufei returned, propping one foot in Duo's lap. "If you would be so kind as to assist me in changing?"

Duo took full advantage of the view up Wufei's skirt offered him by the boy's raised leg even as he unbuckled the shiny patent-leather shoe that looked like it should have belonged to a little girl.

"Didn't know they made these things in adult sizes," he mused, removing first one and then the other as Wufei set it in his lap as well.

"Apparently Winner's sister had them specially made," Wufei explained, trying not to shiver *too* much as Duo's hands slid up one leg to his thigh and began peeling off the white stocking, caressing quite a bit more than necessary on the way back down.

"How lucky for us," Duo said, smiling, as he removed the second stocking in exactly the same manner. "They were the perfect touch." He dropped the stockings on the floor and gestured at the torn lace panties beside them. "Please tell me *those* weren't Q's sister's as well."

"No, not his sister's; those are actually Winner's."

"You're tellin' me Quatre has worn those things before you?" The idea was just slightly appalling.

Wufei shook his head. "They were newly purchased; he assured me that replacing them would be no trouble. But yes, he apparently makes at least occasional habit of wearing such things."

Duo shook his head. "Heero's gotta love that. I never realized those two were so damn kinky." He stood then, changing the subject, moving in close between Wufei's bare legs and gently running his fingers through the silken waves that framed the boy's face. "Who did your hair?" he asked.

Wufei snorted, his mouth quirking in amusement. "Yuy, if you can believe it."

Duo's jaw dropped. "*Heero*?"

"Yes. I was given to understand that Ms. Dorlian sees fit to teach him a great many things while he is in her employ."

"Uh huh." Duo looked skeptical. "Somehow the idea of *Relena* styling hair is even more frightening than Heero."

"She *is* a woman," Wufei pointed out.

"Yeah, but...nah, forget it. My poor little mind doesn't wanna deal with that thought right now. Where were we?"

"You were undressing me," Wufei prompted helpfully.

"Ah yes." Duo smiled and lifted Wufei's blouse, hands grazing over golden skin as he did and making the other boy shiver again. He pulled the garment off over his lover's head and dropped it carelessly with the rest, eyes drawn helplessly to where Wufei's nipples stood out sharply against smooth caramel pectorals, the dark cocoa nubs enticingly peaked and ripe for tasting... He dipped his head, a slave to temptation, and suckled gently at one little bud of flesh, right hand bracing lightly on Wufei's shoulder while the other rested at his hip.

Wufei leaned back a tiny bit in accommodation, arm coming up around Duo, fingers weaving under the base of the thick chestnut braid, breath hissing sharply as Duo's teeth came into play. He arched against that warm, wet mouth, body reawakening to his lover's touches, head falling back as Duo's hand moved in a light caress to his neck.

"Oooh," he breathed softly, pulse quickening as Duo's mouth slid smoothly up to his throat. His fingers flexed against his lover's scalp, urging the other boy upward; Duo nipped once more at his throat, then his chin, then settled onto his mouth with an eager little sigh.

The American's fingers, meantime, were working free the clasp and zipper that kept the skirt fastened over Wufei's hip; once he had it undone, it took only a slight bit of lifting and wriggling, kiss unbroken all the while, before Wufei found himself sitting completely naked on the big cherry desk, erection fully renewed, Duo's hands roaming eagerly all over his back. He hooked one bare leg around Duo's and buried both hands beneath the braid, breaking the kiss after another moment and leaning back slightly with an invitational smile.

Duo's eyes when they opened were dark with desire, hungry, intense. He drew in a deep breath, only to let it out an instant later as he spoke.

"Damn, 'Fei," he muttered, eyes flicking over the nude form in his arms; and then he was attacking Wufei's mouth again.

As nice as that expensive suit felt against his skin, Duo's skin would feel even better, Wufei decided, fingers sliding around to his lover's throat, loosening the tie, popping buttons, pulling and shoving at folds of fabric until the silk shirt hung open beneath the navy blazer and his hands could run freely up and down Duo's chest. He pressed his body close against the American's, arousal in unmistakable evidence, and began to unbuckle the slim leather belt.

Duo was the one to break the kiss this time. "Jesus, *'Fei*--" His voice sounded almost drugged with passion. "What're you doing...we gotta leave, Baby..."

Wufei's hands momentarily left Duo's pants to gently turn that braided head so he could nibble an earlobe. "You started it," he breathed, the tip of his tongue tracing through the fine hairs along Duo's neck as he returned to opening the navy slacks. Duo shivered, clutching at the back of Wufei's head roughly as the Chinese boy dipped a hand into Duo's pants and gently stroked the American's cock, by now just as hard as his own. Duo moaned, hips rocking involuntarily toward that touch as Wufei's other hand pushed the shirt collar further open and the tie out of his way. He nuzzled into the juncture of neck and shoulder, alternately biting and sucking, stroking Duo firmly all the while. His lover clung to him with a grip of steel, barely able to support his own weight as Wufei purposely drove him out of his mind, teasing, tempting, daring him to give in despite the risk of getting caught...

The Chinese boy finally let up, leaving one hell of a hickie as he moved to nip gently at Duo's throat before kissing his mouth again. He drew his hand out of the other's pants, leaning back and pulling Duo down by the loosened tie, still kissing, until Duo caught himself, hands bracing on the desk. Then Wufei wriggled lower, balance maintained by the leg he kept wrapped around Duo's thigh, hands and mouth running over Duo's chest, eagerly licking the sweat from his skin. He brought his hands to rest where Duo's ribs curved around to his back beneath the silk shirt, pulling himself close and latching onto a pale pink nipple.

Duo tossed his head, whimpering, hips grinding forward, one hand cupping the back of Wufei's skull and pressing him closer. Wufei just smiled, nibbling on his lover a little more before pulling back and looking up to drown in glazed violet eyes.

"Do me again, xin ai," he whispered, leaning up to run the tip of his tongue along Duo's throat as his hands slid down the boy's body, over slender hips, pushing the opened slacks further down. He unhooked his leg to let the pants fall unimpeded all the way to his lover's ankles and squirmed away from Duo, shifting position and laying himself out lengthwise on the desk. "Here, now...I want you, I want you inside me again..." He closed his eyes, hands running the length of his own body now, stroking over the sizeable erection that adorned his groin. He hissed in pleasure at his own touch, fingers curling around that length, eyes slitting open to half-mast and watching as Duo climbed onto the desk after him. He was panting shallowly, somewhat surprised at the uncontrollable *need* he felt to be taken again. He was used to being on top, to being in control; and his previous turns as bottom had left him wondering *why* on earth Duo liked it so much. But the fantasy he'd just fulfilled for his lover had been unlike anything he'd experienced before. It had left him nearly numb with pleasure and aching to know if it could be that good again.

Hells, if that was how it felt for Duo all the time, it was no wonder the boy was so insatiable. 

He raised his knees, legs spread wide as Duo crawled between them, hands knotting in the open navy jacket and pulling his lover down to him, mouth lunging for Duo's, hips lifting eagerly to meet the American's, thrusting wantonly. He mewled desperately at the explosive pleasure of hard flesh meeting hard flesh and writhed into the delicious sensation, shamelessly begging for more.

Delirious with arousal and running half on instinct, Duo crushed himself to the shorter boy beneath him, kissing viciously, hardly able to believe the situation. He was about to have sex in a public office--again, on top of some stranger's desk no less; Trowa could honestly walk in at any moment; and Wufei...Wufei *wanted* to be bottom.

That was a *definite* first. And while he wasn't about to complain, he did have one important question. 

He pulled his mouth free of Wufei's and gulped in a much-needed breath. "Do you need more lube? More stretching?" he gasped. "I know I didn't exactly do it quite right just now--"

Wufei shook his head, eyes closed, the look on his face one of exquisite rapture as he writhed against Duo's erection again. "No," he moaned, still squirming in a most insistent manner. "You came inside me--it is still there...just take me, please--"

"God, 'Fei--" Duo rose up to comply, reaching down and positioning his cock; Wufei drew his knees back as far as he could, opening himself eagerly to Duo's touch and whimpering as Duo gently pushed into him in an amazing display of self-control.

"Duo," he gasped; then moaned as his lover withdrew and pressed back in again. "Nnnnnnnhhh--*Duo*--" By the gods, it *was* that good again; impossibly, it was perhaps even a little better. The ache of entry was hardly noticeable this time; and the pleasure had washed over him almost immediately. He squirmed atop the desk, writhing into Duo's thrusts, hands scrabbling almost desperately against silk shirttails and damp ivory skin, seeking to pull his lover in closer. 

Duo slipped partway down, leaning on one elbow, pumping just a bit harder into the willing beauty beneath him. Wufei's eyes were glazing over with passion, his head hanging back off the desk; Duo dipped his mouth and laid kiss after kiss to the boy's arched throat, lips hot against the caramel skin. Wufei moaned, trembling visibly, legs pressing even more tightly alongside Duo's hips as Duo began driving into him faster.

"Duo...oh, gods, *Duo*--" Wufei twisted helplessly, clutching at the back of Duo's jacket, barely able to draw breath. The length of Duo's cock moving firmly inside him felt unbelievably good, jolting shivers of pleasure radiating through him and intensifying with every thrust. Too much, it was too much; and yet it would never be enough--his body sought more even as he cried out at the overwhelming sensations pouring through him.

"Nnaahh, *Duo*! Duo--" The name poured from his throat on a sobbing moan, and his hands clawed frantically at Duo's disarrayed clothing. He *had* to have *more*. He wrapped short, muscular legs around the American's hips at a slant, calves pressing tightly to the rippling firmness of Duo's buttocks, inadvertently altering the angle of penetration ever-so-slightly, bringing about a most stunning result.

Molten pleasure erupted deep in the pit of his belly as Duo drove into him again; and Wufei screamed a tiny scream, arching uncontrollably as this new ecstasy seared him from the inside out. He had no chance to breathe before Duo's cock struck again; he cried out weakly on the end of his breath as that unbelievable sensation flared wildly, hands clenching in desperate fists on the navy blazer. His legs locked in place, convulsing, gripping Duo's hips as the boy pumped into him madly, that incredible sweetness increasing impossibly with each frantic stroke.

//Duo!// he cried, having found his voice again. //Gods--ancestors--Duo, more! Don't stop, please--show me your heaven--I want it, I want you--// Vaguely he was aware that he'd reverted to mandarin, that Duo couldn't understand a word he was saying; but that really didn't matter to either of them. Duo kept slamming home to that untouchable sweet spot again and again; Wufei kept babbling helplessly in Chinese until he lost even the coherency for words in any tongue and was reduced to sobbing his pleasure breathlessly as he soared blindly toward the promised heaven, the youth in his arms the only source of reality he knew.

And when heaven found him, his scream of completion was accompanied by the sound of rending cloth as Duo's suit jacket gave out beneath his tightened fists, tearing raggedly down the middle as he jerked it violently.

He barely noticed, trembling in the throes of orgasm, gasping, crying breathlessly as his cock pulsed between them, emptying what seed remained over his stomach.

And still Duo drove on, pumping ruthlessly into Wufei's limp and shuddering body until at last he cried out in his own orgasm a long moment later, collapsing finally on top of his lover, both of them sweaty, sticky, and utterly sated.

~~~***~~~  
Allowing a slight smirk to cross his face, Trowa settled back into his chair and checked his watch. An hour before they had to leave--good. Plenty of time to clean up and disappear. Quatre's CEO would never know what had taken place in his office. Trowa was about to use the intercom and remind Duo that they had to leave soon when a call came in over the vidphone. It was Quatre.

Smiling, Quatre's angelic face showed up on screen, a smirking Heero in the background. < < Hello Trowa, how did Wufei look? > >

"As if he were skipping his middle school History class. Excellent job on the hair, by the way. I'm sure Duo appreciated the extra effort."

< < He had better damn well appreciate it, > > growled Heero. < < I can just imagine the flack that Duo's going to give me now that he knows I can style hair. > >

Quatre reached over and snaked his arm around Heero's waist and pulled him close. < < Don't worry Koi! I'll protect you from the big, bad Duo. Besides, he'll be too busy teasing me about the lacy underwear. > >

Trowa's eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Is that where he got them? Quatre, have you been holding out on me? And here I thought I was your best friend!"

This time Quatre blushed and muttered something under his breath. Unfortunately, Heero had picked up on Trowa's slip of the tongue. < < I take it you saw them then? > > He arched an eyebrow. < < Why do I highly doubt that Wufei was willing to show off the more intimate details of his costume? > >

"Ah, well...you see...um..." Trowa trailed off and managed to look sheepish.

Quatre snickered and Heero just smiled. < < Can we get a copy? > >

Figuring that he had been caught red handed, Trowa decided to make the best of the situation. "How about a trade--a copy of ''Fei-chan’s Lesson' for one of the Q & H home porno specials?"

Quatre's snicker turned into a sputter and Heero blushed again. < < We'll think about it. In the mean time, why don't you remind the love birds to pack it up? The CEO should be heading back into the office soon. Unless of course you want to get caught and have to explain to a 50 year old homophobe exactly what two men and a peeping tom techie are doing in his office. > >

"Uh, no I don't think so. I'll make sure we're all out of here before he gets back. See you later."

Shutting off the vidphone Trowa reached for the intercom again and switched it on. Immediately it picked up Duo and Wufei's voices. 

< < Where were we? > >

< < You were undressing me. > >

Shit, Trowa thought, not again; they needed to leave--and besides, he had taken out the data disk too. Leaving the intercom on, Trowa shuffled through the desk drawers looking for a blank disk, just in case he told himself. 

< < What’re you doing...we gotta leave, Baby. > >

< < You started it. > >

Yup, they were going to do it again. Trowa sighed and turned his monitor back on and put the new disk in and hit record. Again, what Wufei and Duo didn't know wouldn’t get him killed.

Sinking back into his chair Trowa adjusted his dress slacks. Damn it but Wufei was hot, and he looked so fuckable. Duo must have thought so too, because he didn't put up much of a fight, instead choosing to go with the flow. Trowa couldn't blame him--*he* would have fucked Wufei again, risk of getting caught or no. Trowa squirmed some more in his chair. Damn it, his erection would not go down. He was never going to make it out of the building in this condition; he doubted he could even stand. It didn't help that Duo and Wufei were eagerly making love right in front of his eyes. 

Coming to a quick decision and with one eye on the elevator, one on the steamy sex on the monitor, Trowa unzipped his pants. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slouched further into his chair and slipped a hand into his boxers. His long, slim fingers stroked over his aching flesh in circular patterns, spreading the slippery pre-cum over the swollen head and down the taut sides. When Duo thrust into Wufei, Trowa wrapped his hand around his shaft, squeezing as tight as he could and matching the rhythm of his strokes with the movements of Duo's hips. For several long moments Trowa and Duo were in perfect sync, then Trowa's body tensed and tossing back his head he let out a hoarse shout as he came into his cupped palm.

Trowa sat gasping in his chair, his pants wide open, body trembling, sweat beading on his face and neck. After a moment spent gathering his senses, Trowa sat up and used a couple of tissues to clean up. He was just about to fix his clothing, avoiding looking at the couple still locked in passion on the monitor, when the vidphone went off again. Swearing under his breath, Trowa scrambled to pick up the phone, voice only. It was the nice, little old secretary in the front lobby. She was a sweet thing, calling to let him know that the CEO and his normal secretary had just walked into the building, back early from their meeting, and he'd be off duty soon... Trowa dropped the phone and jerked out of his seat, hastily re-fastening his pants. As he fumbled to yank the data disk out of the monitor he was glad to note that Wufei and Duo were done. At least he didn’t have to interrupt, Trowa thought as he quickly unsnapped the lock and burst into the office.

"Quick, the CEO is in the building!" shouted Trowa as he ran into the room, heading over to scoop up Wufei’s abandoned costume and stuff it into the duffel bag.

Wufei looked at Trowa though confused, passion dazed eyes, clearly not aware of the impending danger currently riding up in the elevator. Duo, all too aware of the situation, jumped off the desk and started hauling on his pants, all the while ranting at Trowa. "Man, what the hell! You were supposed to warn us!"

"I...uh...you were busy! Just get Wufei into some clothes!" Trowa snapped, tossing a pair of gray sweatpants at Duo.

"Duo! What the hell is going on? What does he mean the CEO is coming back?"

"Uh...well...Quatre let us borrow the office while one of his CEO's was at the annual meeting; I said we would be done way before the guy got back, cause...uh...see he has this problem with gays..." Duo trailed off and flushed at Wufei's hostile glare.

"Maxwell..." Wufei didn't get to launch into his lecture; Trowa had slung the duffel over his shoulder and was currently trying to get the sweatpants on Wufei.

"Not now!" growled Trowa, finally getting Wufei to take over and pull the sweatpants up over his hips. Getting off the desk, Wufei looked around for anything else to put on, but Trowa had packed up all the clothing in his haste. Muttering about murder and injustice under his breath Wufei began stuffing his feet back into the mary-janes and tugged on Trowa's suit blazer. "Give me that, I'll not run bare-chested." 

"Aw, dammit--'*Fei*!" Duo had discovered the tear in his jacket. "This was *expensive*!"

"Wear cheaper clothes the next time you fuck me, then," Wufei shot back, just shy of a snarl as he hopped awkwardly on one foot while tugging on the other shoe.

"Later, guys," Trowa prodded, handing his jacket to Wufei and stuffing Duo's ruined blazer into the bag. "We've got to go *now*." He hurried to the door, Wufei grumbling after him, Duo following as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"All clear," Trowa announced; and they started quickly down the hall.

Faintly, from the end of the corridor, an unassuming ding sounded softly, announcing the arrival of the elevator and the CEO at the top floor.

"Shiiiiit!" Duo hissed as Trowa cast about frantically for a place to hide.

"Here!" he whispered, pushing open a door next to him marked 'Boardroom A'. They all three slipped inside, shutting the door silently and holding their breath as the CEO passed by a scant few seconds later.

"Now what?" Wufei groused, vainly trying to adjust Trowa's blazer to a comfortable fit. The sleeves were too long and no amount of pushing would make them stay up; at the same time, it was too small across his shoulders, seams stretching tightly.

"Now we slip out as soon as they're in the office," Trowa answered, listening at the door.

"Wonderful," Wufei quipped. "And just what do we do if the secretary is not going *in* to the office?"

"...Damn," Trowa muttered. He hadn't thought of that.

"So she's sitting guard out there and we're trapped," Duo summed up, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Swell."

Wufei closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly in what Duo recognized as his 'releasing the anger' routine. When the black eyes opened again, Wufei was calm.

"There has to be another option," he stated flatly. "We are ex-Gundam pilots, after all--we have gotten out of much worse than this."

"Yeah--usually with a handy arsenal of fully-loaded weapons at our disposal," Duo mumbled. "I'm sorry guys--this whole thing was my idea..."

"There is no need for blame, Duo," Wufei said, surprisingly gentle. "I do not think any of us regrets it..." He trailed off; and Trowa wasn't sure, but he thought the other's gaze lingered on him just a little longer than normal.

He cleared his throat self-consciously. "If all else fails, we can wait it out until they go home for the day."

"Yeah, then we can get caught by Q's alarm system and arrested for skulking after-hours," Duo returned.

Trowa frowned. "I'll call Quatre on my cell and he can come down and deactivate it--he's bound to know how; it's his building!"

"Or we could call him now," Duo suggested, light dawning on his features. "See if maybe he's got any ideas?"

Why hadn't he thought of that himself? Nodding, Trowa unhooked his phone from his belt and hit the speed-dial for Quatre, tapping one foot lightly as he waited for the call to go through. "Hello, Quatre? We've got a problem," he announced without preamble when the phone picked up.

< < You got caught, didn't you. > > Quatre managed to sound both amused and reproving at the same time.

"Not exactly," Trowa replied. "Your CEO's in his office, the secretary's at her desk out in the hall, and we've become trapped in the boardroom next door." In the background, he heard Heero burst into laughter.

< < Heero! It's not funny! > > Quatre sounded suspiciously close to mirth himself. < < They need help! > > There was the faint sound of a smothered giggle escaping.

"Go ahead--laugh." Trowa shook his head. "It's not like we don't deserve it."

< < Is there a vidphone in the room? > > Heero had himself back under control.

Trowa glanced quickly around their unlikely prison. "Yes."

< < Good. Can you hack into their intercom line? > >

"...I think so," Trowa answered, beginning to see where the Japanese youth was heading.

< < Heero, you're brilliant! > > came Quatre's voice, followed by the sound of an affectionate smooch on the cheek before the Arabian addressed the phone again. < < If you can connect to the intercom from his desk to hers, then you can pretend to be Toftenberg and call her into the office! > >

"Here." Trowa handed the cell phone to Duo and went over to the vidphone.

"It's me, Q. What's the plan?" Duo asked, climbing back to his feet.

Quatre filled him in while Wufei leaned in close to listen as well. < < Wufei should make the call, I think--his voice is the most authoritative, > > Quatre finished. < < And if it's just a quick request, she shouldn't notice that he doesn't sound exactly like Toftenberg. > >

"How should I address her?" Wufei didn't look convinced, but they really didn't have much in the way of options.

< < Jessica. He always calls her by first name. > > Quatre had gone into business mode. < < Give her about fifteen seconds to get into the office; then you guys make a run for it. There's a service elevator at the other end of the hall, around the corner--that should be closer than going back the way you came in. Plus it'll let you out in the parking garage. > >

"Great, Q-ball--thanks a heap. We owe you, if this works." Duo sounded as optimistic as ever.

< < Let me know when you've made it out, please? > > Quatre's 'mother-hen' instincts were starting to show.

"Will do. And thanks again!" Duo hung up.

Trowa, meanwhile, had slipped into the electronic system and was establishing a connection to the CEO's intercom, humming softly to himself as he worked. "I think I've got it," he announced, motioning the other two to join him. They came, watching over either shoulder as he finished up. He was feeling oddly hyper, the fact that they had a plan combining with adrenaline and his lingering afterglow to make him just a little buzzed.

"Trowa?" Duo sounded slightly worried.

"Yeah?" Trowa glanced up; Duo was frowning at him oddly.

"Was that you?"

Only then did Trowa realize he'd been humming the theme to 'Mission Impossible' under his breath. "Er...we're in," he said, shifting the topic back to the situation at hand. "Who's making the call?"

"I am." Wufei stepped forward.

"Okay--and...go," Trowa said softly, opening the line to the secretary's desk.

Wufei cleared his throat and spoke to the blank screen. "Jessica, could I see you in here for a moment, please?"

< < Certainly, Mr. Toftenberg, > > came the chirpy answer.

"Close the door behind you, please," Wufei added; and motioned Trowa to sever the connection.

"Alright." Duo started nervously toward the exit. "Shut that thing down and we're outta here." He cracked the door open and peered out as the others crowded up behind him, just in time to catch the sound of the CEO's office door clicking shut.

"Let's move out!" Trowa hissed; and the three of them sprinted for freedom.

Duo and Trowa reached the end of the hall in no time flat; Wufei came on mere seconds behind, shorter legs and awkward shoes slowing him just the slightest bit. He rounded the corner and ran smack into Trowa, spilling them both in an ungainly heap on the floor. 

When Quatre had said 'around the corner', he had failed to mention just how short that corner was.

Wufei stared down for a split-second into startled emerald eyes, filing away for future reference the blush that crept into Trowa's face; and then they were both scrambling up with hurried apologies, turning and ducking into the alcove as Duo jiggled the handle of the service door.

"Locked." Duo reached up and began rifling through the thick hair at the base of his braid.

"You brought your lock picks?" Trowa sounded impressed.

"Never leave home without 'em." Duo's voice was a near-whisper as he went to work.

From down the hall, the secretary's voice suddenly reached them.

"But...I swear, Mr. Toftenberg, you *just* called me in!"

"And I assure you, Jessica, I have *not*." That had to be the CEO. "Perhaps you'd like to take the rest of the afternoon off? You've been working very hard lately; it's only natural you might begin to imagine things after awhile..."

"I...I guess you're right." The secretary sounded confused and close to tears. "Maybe I *will* go home..."

"Poor girl," Duo snickered quietly, still working the lock.

"Send her flowers later if it makes you feel better--just get us *out*!" Wufei growled softly.

Duo sat back as the lock clicked. "Open sesame," he breathed, pushing the door ajar. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." 

They slipped through the opening and let the door shut silently behind them. The short corridor they were now in was undecorated, uncarpeted and harshly lit--a stark contrast to what they'd just escaped from. The service elevator was on the opposite wall.

Wufei lunged for it, stabbing at the call button and waiting impatiently as his companions flanked him. They all felt uncomfortably exposed somehow; it was a relief when the elevator finally dinged and sighed open. The three of them crowded inside and Duo hit the button for the ground floor parking garage as the door slid shut. He sank to the floor with a sigh. "God, that was too close." He looked up at Wufei. "Next time we do this, let's pick somewhere a little less public, huh?"

"*I* am not the one who chose this location in the first place," Wufei returned; and Duo grinned a little sheepishly. 

"Heh--right. But you didn't talk me out of it, either."

Wufei rolled his eyes before rounding on their companion and leveling a fierce glare at him.

"I cannot *believe* I did not realize who you were."

"I'm sure you had other things on your mind," Trowa offered, an almost imperceptible leer in his voice though his face remained perfectly straight.

"Still," Wufei huffed, folding his arms somewhat defensively and stretching the shoulder seams of Trowa's jacket even more. "I should have recognized you."

"That's why I used him--he can hide so easily right out in the open," Duo spoke up. "Thanks for your help, Tro. And sorry 'bout almost getting us caught..."

"It can't have been *entirely* your doing," Trowa said, directing a slight smile at Duo. "I'm sure that Wufei can be very...distracting."

Something about the tone of the taller boy's voice, a vague undercurrent of smugness, made Wufei frown ever-so-slightly. Surely Trowa had not been *watching* them...

Strangely, Wufei found that the thought made him more intrigued than enraged. What if the ex-pilot of Heavyarms *had* been watching...?

Wufei's frown deepened just a little as he registered the feel of something small and hard in the breast pocket of his borrowed jacket. He shifted his arms surreptitiously, eyes narrowing slightly at the distinct slide of two objects against one another. And they were just the right shape and size to be data disks...

It made Wufei wonder even more...

His gaze settled appraisingly on Trowa.

The green-eyed boy shifted uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny. Why was Wufei staring at him like that? Surely he didn't suspect... Trowa swallowed nervously. There was no way Wufei could know that he had watched them...

Duo spoke up suddenly, ending the not-quite staring match going on unnoticed over his head.

"Y'know, if that guy's such a homophobe, why the *hell* is he working for Quatre?"

~~~***~~~  
They reached the parking garage without further incident, parting ways as they stepped out of the elevator.

"See ya later, Tro! And thanks again!" Duo skipped off toward his car, Wufei and the duffel of clothing in tow. "Don't forget to let Quatre know we made it out!" he tossed back.

"Right," Trowa called after them, then turned and strode to his own vehicle. He'd had enough of role-playing and sneaking around and narrow escapes. He was ready to go home.

He smiled to himself as he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

Yes, home. There he could relax, and unwind, and maybe take a long uninterrupted look at those data disks he'd recorded...

His eyes widened and his stomach lurched as realization struck.

The data disks...

"Oh, *shit*," he groaned softly, thumping his forehead against the steering wheel. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..." Each repetition was punctuated by another thump. "How could I have forgotten?"

The disks were in his blazer's breast pocket.

And Wufei had his blazer.

"Surprise, surprise," Trowa muttered dejectedly, lifting his head and staring bleakly out the windshield. "I've been left empty-handed and alone again..."

A light tap on his side window startled him from his disappointment. He looked over to see Wufei standing outside, now clad in the sweats and a t-shirt, blazer in hand.

Suddenly limp with relief, Trowa rolled down the window.

Wufei arched an eyebrow. "Forget something?" His tone was oddly...suggestive, almost.

Trowa felt a slight warmth creeping into his face.

"Yes, actually." He snatched the garment from the other boy, trying not to be too eager about it. "Thank you."

"Quite welcome." Wufei folded his arms and rested his weight on the car door. "May I inquire as to why I just observed you banging your head against the steering wheel?"

"No reason," Trowa muttered, tossing the blazer into the empty passenger seat.

"Oh?" Wufei leaned forward, crossed arms bracing on the bottom of the window frame. "And you are blushing ever-so-slightly, I see--is this also for no particular reason?"

"Blushing?" Trowa hedged, trying not to fumble with the keys as he slid them into the ignition.

"Yes." Wufei leaned closer, an unsettling smile curving his lips. "It would not have anything to do with *these*, would it?"

Trowa glanced up involuntarily, and his heart plummeted.

Wufei had, through some mysterious sleight of hand, produced the elusive data disks and now held them out teasingly, caught between his index and middle fingers, his gaze boring straight into Trowa's.

The other ex-pilot's mouth went dry, a single thought echoing through his mind:

How had Wufei known?

The Asian boy's smirk grew triumphantly smug as the color drained from Trowa's face. "Your reaction would indicate that my suspicions regarding these disks are correct." He tossed the incriminating evidence in question onto the dash and leaned closer, head tilting. Trowa swallowed and tried not to shrink back. Wufei *had* to be furious; yet it almost looked like the boy was planning to kiss him...

That would explain why Trowa's heart had begun pounding so madly, at least. He couldn't help being attracted to his friend...or friends, rather, even if they *were* practically married. There was something irresistible about them both, though he realized Wufei was far more likely to kill than kiss him at the moment...

Wufei paused with his face mere inches from Trowa's, a strange light in his eyes. "I am not angry, Trowa," he purred softly. "I find myself...pleased...that you watched, that you liked what you saw well enough to record it..." He trailed off. "You *did* enjoy it, I presume?"

"I...I would never..." Trowa's mouth was stuttering vague denials before his mind could process Wufei's words and catch up with the conversation. The fact that he could smell Wufei, could smell the sex and the sweat and the lingering scent of Duo on him, wasn't helping the process along.

Neither was that complacent smirk on the Chinese boy's face.

"You would deny it?" Wufei's voice was pure seduction, slithering hotly over Trowa's senses. "Let me ask you again, then." Swift and smooth, his hand dropped into Trowa's lap, caressing, seeking out the contours of the erection that had grown there.

Trowa gasped--partly pleasure, mostly shock--and shivered, trying his best not to arch into Wufei's touch. It wasn't his place--Wufei's talents and delights were not his to partake of.

"Did you watch us?" that silky voice purred again.

"Yes," Trowa breathed, thought processes crumbling as the other boy's slender fingers teased over the hardened flesh within his slacks. Telling himself over and over that Wufei belonged to Duo did him no good whatsoever...he groaned softly as that searching hand closed firmly around him. What was the use in resisting? *Wufei* had grabbed *him*, after all...

"And did you enjoy watching us?"

"Yes," he repeated, though this time it came out as more of a moan.

"Good." Without warning, Wufei closed the distance between them, hand at the back of Trowa's neck, lips sliding warmly over the taller boy's, tasting, lingering, his kiss more than friendly and ripe with promise.

"Duo has offered to fulfill a fantasy for me in return for today," Wufei said softly, pulling back just far enough for a dazed Trowa to properly focus on him.

"Um," Trowa replied, looking distinctly shell-shocked.

Perhaps 'dazed' was not strong enough a word.

"I will need your help to carry it out," Wufei continued, nuzzling at the tip of Trowa's nose with his own. "Provided you are willing, of course..."

"What...what do you want me to do?" It was very difficult to think while Wufei's hand was still in his lap, with that silken ebony hair falling softly at the edge of his vision.

"I have only just begun to plan," Wufei purred, slowly caressing the tight shaft beneath his fingers. "I have yet to decide on the specifics of when and where and how; but I have wanted to see you and Duo together for quite some time now..." He trailed off expectantly, waiting.

Trowa swallowed, his mouth gone suddenly dry again. Just the thought of what Wufei was suggesting...

"Yes," he answered softly. "Of course I'll help."

"Good." Wufei's mouth curved into a satisfied smile; his hands moved to the knot of Trowa's tie, straightening it as he nipped another light kiss to Trowa's lips. "I will be in touch with details once I have planned this out further." He gave one last imperceptible tug to Trowa's tie and withdrew from the car, still smiling as he straightened up.

"See you later, then?" Trowa asked, unable to think of anything more intelligent to say. 

"I assure you, I am looking forward to it," Wufei purred, his smile full of the same promise that had been in his kiss. With one last sultry glance, he turned and sauntered off, a slight swagger in his walk, back in the direction of Duo's car.

Trowa stared after him, body throbbing, mind stuttering in little circles.

Wufei had kissed him.

Wufei had *more* than kissed him.

Wufei wanted his help to get back at Duo for today.

Wufei had *kissed* him.

He could still feel Wufei's hand in his lap; could still feel the pressure of Wufei's mouth taking his, Wufei's tongue teasing his; could still taste the boy on his lips; could still hear that sultry voice, its tone promising all sorts of things beyond its words...he shivered.

Wufei wanted to watch him do...*things* with Duo.

Trowa smiled as the realization settled fully on him at last.

He turned the key in the ignition and roared out of the parking garage, wondering if Wufei realized that this fantasy of his would be fulfilling some of Trowa's at the same time...

~~~***~~~  
In a sleek black car headed in the other direction, the young man in the driver's seat clutched the steering wheel and cleared his throat nervously, eyes flicking from the road to his passenger and back again.

"'Fei?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Why're you *staring* at me like that? You look positively *evil*, Babe."

"You do not like for me to look at you this way? With desire, with want, with *lust* in my eyes?"

"Well...er, yeah, I do; but like I said--you've got somethin' evil goin' on in there. It's kind of unsettling. I was just wonderin' what he hell you're thinking behind that wicked smile..."

Wufei smirked and turned to stare out the window. "You will find out soon enough, xin ai. You will find out soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> xin ai = (mandarin) beloved  
> I have since been told by native speakers that it's not used this way, not the way that 'beloved' can be an endearment in English; I am going to beg creative license for my usage herein because language (particularly informal language) tends to evolve over time and maybe in the AC era 'xin ai' could have come into use as an endearment?
> 
> The intended third part of this never did end up getting written.


End file.
